Capcom Smash Rumble/Arthur
Sir Arthur is the main protagonist of the Ghosts 'n Goblins series and is a playable starter character in Capcom Smash Rumble. General Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Prin Prin from the evil clutches of Astaroth, ruler of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons, while collecting power-ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Attributes Arthur is your projectile spammer. Given the base game, that should come as no surprise to you. More or less, Arthur wants to play extreme keep-away. He's decent at close range, but he can put the major hurt on foes with his multitude of projectiles. Once Arthur takes 70% damage, it will shatter, leaving Arthur in his boxers. While in his boxers, Arthur now weighs considerably less and takes slightly more damage from attacks. Fortunately he's also a fair bit faster, both movement and attack-wise. His jumps also increase greatly with the armor off... use the advantages this unburdening gives you to outweigh your new weaknesses. Arthur's armor will remain off until he is KO'd. Arthur's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Arthur thrusts his lance forward to stab the opponent, then he stabs multiple times wildly in-front of him. * Side Attack: Arthur swings his sword forward. * Up Attack: Arthur raises a scythe above him in an arc. * Down Attack: Arthur holds his shield before him. If the opponent attacks him, he pushes them away. * Dash Attack: Arthur thrusts his lance forward while running. If hit, Arthur lifts the opponent upwards and throws them over his shoulder. * Heavy Forward Attack: Arthur kneels down and pulls out a crossbow. As he charges, Arthur loads more and more bolts into the crossbow. Once released, Arthur will fire all of the bolts at once; each bolt dealing horizontal knockback. * Heavy Up Attack: Arthur uses Nuclear Magic, that creates a large energy sphere above him, which split in two blasts that move straight to the left and right. * Heavy Down Attack: Arthur uses Lightning Magic to create two vertical bolts of electricity around him. * Neutral Aerial: Arthur takes out knives in each hand and throws them to both sides of him. * Forward Aerial: Arthur throws an discus into the ground. If it touches the ground, it moves along it like his Down Special. * Back Aerial: Arthur thrusts his lance backwards. * Up Aerial: Arthur raises his lance to the sky and exclaims, "Begone evil!" as he lunges upwards. * Down Aerial: Arthur points his lance downwards and then plummets into the ground. * Grab: Arthur grabs the opponent with his hand. * Pummel: Arthur whacks the opponent with his sword. * Forward Throw: Arthur kicks the opponent, pushing them away. * Backward Throw: Arthur uses Tornado Magic to create a tornado behind him that carries the opponent backwards. * Upward Throw: Arthur throws the opponent upwards, before spinning his lance to hit them. * Downward Throw: Arthur throws the opponent into the ground, and then shoots them with his crossbow. Arthur's Special Moves Neutral Special: Lance Toss * Arthur rears back and hurls a lance forward with incredible speed. If this hits an opponent, it will deal low, almost unnoticeable knockback. When used in mid-air, this attack slightly halts Arthur's downward momentum, effectively stopping him in the air as he throws a lance. Side Special: Knife Storm * Arthur unleashes a massive amount of knives, ultimately throwing thirty at full charge (of course you can charge the move). The knives do no knockback but they instead stuns the opponent and can easily shatter their shield. Up Special: Torch Arc * Arthur looks upwards and then tosses a blazing torch into the air in an upward arc. Upon touching the ground, the torch will ignite the ground below it, creating a big flame that lasts for 2.5 seconds. If an opponent steps into this flame, it will deal small damage per second with flinching knockback, if they get caught, they're going to take the whole amount of damage. Down Special: Axe Raid * Arthur raises a fairly large axe over his head before rolling it along the ground. The axe will roll a small distance before rolling back to Arthur. Hyper Smash: Golden Armor * Arthur exclaims, "Behold the power of a true knight!" as a bright gold suit of armor flies towards and attaches to Arthur. Now, Arthur not only has super armor, but all of his Specials have been buffed considerably as well as many of his standards. This lasts for 16 seconds, but once it's over, Arthur loses his armor. **Neutral Special now has a "tail" much like Ness' PK Thunder from Smash. Anyone who touches the tail will receive flinching knockback. **Up Special remains the same damage-wise, but Arthur now throws out three torches at once. The flame color also changes to blue. **Side Special charge time is now halved. **In Down Special, axe is now bigger and spins much faster. **Dash Attack now has shield-breaking properties. **Heavy Forward Attack fires five bolts that go the maximum distance regardless of charge. Trivia * TBA Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins